deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Oyugock 'yellow-skinned' demon
Background A greater demon that was the chief executive of the great demon lord of old; the Golden Wild Boar King. Appearance This demon has two heads, yellow skin, and two water buffalo-like horns on its shoulders. It is 5 meters tall. Plot Oyugock Capital The yellow-skinned demon suddenly appears from summoning circles during the pre-final exhibition match of the Oyugock martial arts tournament between Ringrande and Prince Sharlick. To add to the chaos in the arena, the demon immediately summons monsters (which included more than 10 upper-level 40 monsters) to act as it's soldiers, and further uses magic to strengthen them. While Ringrande and Sharlick, explorers, knights, martial artists cooperate to fight the monsters, they are quickly pushed back by the demon's powerful magic. Out of desperation, Ringrande uses the Talisman of Divine Gift to summon the Saga Empire's hero Hayato Masaki to face off the demon. As the hero's companions joined the battle against the monsters, Hayato attacks the yellow-skinned demon alone but is unable to breakthough it's powerful defenses. Secretly aided by Satou, the battle against the monsters turns in favor of the hero's companions who quickly move to aid Hayato. The yellow-skinned demon responds by summoning multiple great monstrous fish that once acted as an air fortresses for the Golden Wild Boar King to plunge Hayato and his party into further fear and despair. But as spontaneous as when the monsters appeared in the sky, it's equally instantaneous as when they disappeared from the sky as Nanashi appears and quickly defeats them before the hero and the yellow-skinned demon could make sense of the happenings. Having dealt with the great monsterous fish (and resolving some issues with Hayato's companions, who mistook him as an enemy), Nanashi engages the yellow-skinned demon as it attempts to flee. Using "Mana Drain", Nanashi completely drains the yellow-skinned demon of it's MP, rendering it completely defenseless. After being shaved down to 10% health, the demon is unceremoniously thrown at Hayato who promptly finishes the demon by bisecting it. Skills *Magic *Magic *Magic *Magic: White Inferno *Magic *Edge Trivia * Like most demons revealed, the yellow-skinned demon as a speaking tic and ends its sentences with 'desu'. * This demon shares a hostile history with Hayato. The hero had only ran away from a demon once. At that time, half of his companions sacrificed themselves at hands of the yellow-skinned demon in order to let him escape, Being the reason why his companions were killed, Hayato is vengeful towards this demon. * Through the carnage that befalls the stadium, the yellow-skinned demon wonders why red and blue haven't appeared yet; he's referring to his compatriots, the 'nari' and 'ojaru' demons that possessed the members of Wings of Liberty. Both of whom had already been defeated by Nanashi. * Similarly to the above, the yellow-skinned demon was never made aware that his master the, Golden Wild Boar King whom he wished to revive had also been defeated in the same incident. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Pig King Labyrinth Category:Oyugock Dukedom